Cherry Blossom
by Lita UchiHaruno
Summary: Sakura yang jatuh diluar sana selalu mengingatkan ku padamu dan janji kita untuk selalu bersama. This is [ J. Jaehyun x L. Taeyong ]. Jaeyong. NCT Couple.


Jung Jaehyun

X

Lee Taeyong

*

*

Karakter Resmi milik Orang tua, Agensi, Tuhan YME. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Plot Cerita Murni milikku.

*

*

Sorry for Typo(s), alur berantakan, Penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, dan kesalahan yang tidak ku sadari

*

*

This is Boys Love if you homophobic press back please!

*

*

Menerima segala kritik dan saran

*

 _Lets Read Guys~_

 ** _Hope you enjoyed ﹏_**

 ** _Play song : Ailee - Sakura_**

 ** _Sakura yang jatuh di luar jendela mengingatkanku pada hari dimana kau disini untuk mengenggam erat tanganku. Dan janji yg kita buat untuk selalu bersama layaknya dalam cerita Dongeng pengantar tidur yang kau sukai tanpa mencari cinta yang lain._**

Aku mengingatnya.

Mengingat saat kita menaiki kereta ini bersama. Betapa berisiknya dirimu bercerita segala hal yang kau alami 3 hari terakhir tanpaku. Wajah antusiasmu membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan barang sejenak saja darimu.

Karna terlalu asik bercerita kau tidak sadar aku memandangimu dengan intens, dan saat kau tersadar seluruh wajahmu berubah menjadi semerah tomat di kebun pada musim panas. Ahhh manisnya.

Kau tidak suka dipandangi bukan?! Tapi kenapa disaat aku yang memandangimu kau tidak keberatan akan hal ini. Meski wajahmu akan berakhir dengan rona merah yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih cerah mu itu.

Aku Suka. Sangat suka.

Kereta telah berhenti di stasiun, aku segera melangkah keluar sesaat setelah pintu kereta terbuka.

Melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat itu lagi. Tempat dimana sepanjang jalannya dipenuhi dengan pohon bunga sakura yang tengah bersemi. Sungguh indah bukan?

Berhenti sejenak dan aku memutar badan ke belakang lalu memejamkan mata. Sesaat aku merasakan kehadiranmu disisiku rasanya nyaman dan menyenangkan.

Memoriku secara langsung memutar ingatan dimana dirimu tersenyum sangat lebar dan merentangkan tangan, menyambut musim semi dan juga terpaan angin yang menerbangkan beberaoa kelopak bunga sakura. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman tercipta di bibirku meski hanya bertahan sejenak karna nyatanya disini aku sendirian.

Menghela nafas dan membuka kembali mataku. Berbalik badan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menyusuri jalan setapak yang bertabur kelopak sakura yang jatuh.

Pemandangan yang indah namun terasa sesak di dada.

Aku tahu seharusnya saat ini aku telah melepasmu, kau tidak terikat denganku lagi. Aku tidak berhak untuk memilikimu.

Tapi tahukah? Hidupku tanpamu sungguh sangat sulit untuk dibayangkan. Meskipun sekarang aku telah menjalaninya.

Aku melihat sebuah pohon sakura dari kejauhan. Menatapnya dengan seksama dan tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara merdumu tepat disampingku.

 _' Jaehyunee~~ '_

Begitulah kau memangil namaku. Terasa sangat manis jika kau yang berucap. Dan juga berkat suaramu detakan di jantungku meningkat, detakan yang hanya ada untukmu. Dan tetap ada sampai sekarang hanya untukmu.

Bisakah kau pergi dari pikiranku.

Aku sungguh harus membuang perasaan ini. Sudah saatnya. Cintamu terlalu menyesatkanku. Aku ingin kembali pergi namun sekali lagi, Cintamu telah menyesatkanku dan aku telah terjebak disini.

sejauh ini aku masih mampu bertahan, tetapi aku Lelah. Sungguh.

 _I'm trying hard for live without you but I Can't_

Perjalananku masih terus berlanjut. Setelah melewati jalan setapak penuh pohon sakura yang bermerakaran itu kakiku melangkah menuju jalanan pertokoan.

Langkah ku terhenti saat melewati toko itu. Toko dimana kau mengingkan sebuah benda yang pada saat itu belum mampu ku beli. Mataku melihat ke arah kaca di toko itu dan melihat pantulan diriku sendiri, mencemooh tampilan diriku yang terlihat mengenaskan. Tidak ada Jiwa hidup dalam raga ini. Jiwaku telah hilang dan kau adalah jiwaku.

Kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda. Entah apa yang kupikirkan sehingga memutuskan untuk kembali mengenangmu setelah sekian lama larut dalam kesibukkan tak berarti.

Perjalananku berakhir disini. Di ujung Taman, dimana terdapat sebuah Bangku taman yang dulu kau ukir Nama kita berdua disana.

Mendudukkan diri di Bangku penuh kenangan itu dan menatap ke depan, ke arah Air mancur yang dulu selalu kau pandangi hinga matamu berbinar dengan indahnya. Aku merindukannya.

Aku selesai Taeyong hyung.

Aku sudah menepati Janjiku untuk bertahan hidup Tanpamu lebih lama dari yang kau bayangkan.

Hyung karena janjiku padamu telah terlaksana, Bolehkah...

Bolehkah sekarang aku menyusulmu?

Ku rasa, jawabannya Iya.

 _Taeyongie Hyung_ tunggulah aku. Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu. Sudah cukup kau menyiksaku 5 tahun ini.

Sekarang Izinkan ku untuk menyusulmu, aku sungguh Lelah Hyungie.

Ku pejamkan mataku melupakan fakta jika Mentari akan segera digantikan oleh Bulan, juga cuaca yang menjadi sangat dingin disaat malam tiba.

Lee Taeyongie Hyung

Sampai bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya.

 ** _BREAKING NEWS]_**

 ** _Seorang Pemuda ditemukan meninggal di sebuah Taman. Dugaan sementara dia meninggal karena kedinginan._**

 ** _Dari Identitas yang ditemukan warga setempat diketahui pemuda tersebut bernama 'Jung Jaehyun'._**

*

Sakura yang jatuh di luar jendela mengingatkanku pada hari dimana kau disini untuk mengenggam erat tanganku. Dan janji yg kita buat untuk selalu bersama layaknya dalam cerita Dongeng pengantar tidur yang kau sukai tanpa mencari cinta yang lain.

END

끝

Review juseyo ٩(•)۶

Thanks for read yeorobun.

Bye-bye \\( ö )/


End file.
